


Ruins

by the_squishington



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_squishington/pseuds/the_squishington
Summary: After escaping Crait and the first order, the Resistance returns to Dantooine, where Rey explores the old ruins of the Jedi Enclave to help complete her training.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> It's trashy smut. Sorry not sorry.

She could feel herself drifting, already pulling away from her body. It had been months since she had meditated, ignoring the pull of the force to concentrate on more physical and mechanical tasks. Cleaning, fixing ship engines, rewiring, pulling apart old droids and putting them back together. She thought about Poe, the hot head pilot. They had seemed to click, talking about space travel and racing during training runs. His voice echoed in her head, from their first meeting. They had spent hours together, she, Poe, Finn and Rose. They ate breakfast together, paired off for duty shifts, and met back after to watch the night sky of Dantooine. Rey had been avoiding leaving the Resistance base, General Organa had hinted for her to go find the ancient ruins of the Jedi Enclave. But the General had slipped into a coma, and Rey knew her best bet to talk with her was in the Force.

So there she sat in her bunk, legs crossed, hands on her knees, eyes closed. The Force was there, ever present, and she could instantly feel her friends. Rose's nervous energy as she and Finn strolled around the base holding hands, Finn's steady presence bringing a smile to her lips. Her closest friend was a new rock in the Resistance, giving tips about the First Order, allowing mission after successful mission to bring strength and numbers back to the Resistance. Then she touched Poe, not steady, but also not flaring with his quick temper. He was sitting with the General, hand in hers, hoping she would wake up. Like the rush of a wave on the beach Rey's eyes flew open. 

He was there.

A smolder of hot energy in the Force, simmering rage. 

"You're back," Kylo Ren said. He was in his dark robes, standing close to her. She could have reached out to touch him, he was so close.

"I'm not here for you," she replied coldly, closing her eyes. She could feel him looking at her, his expression dark. It wasn't hatred, but it wasn't the look from Snoke's throne room. She bent her chin to her chest, searching in the Force.

"Something's wrong," he murmured. He turned around in place, as if trying to see where they were. 

"Do you mind?" Rey asked, opening her eyes. Ren was still looking at her.

"This shouldn't be happening," he declared, "Snoke is dead. The bridge should be gone." Rey rolled her eyes and stood up. 

"It's not like I've done this before," she scoffed turning away from him, towards the door. He shifted behind her and she whipped around. Ren was gone, and there was a beep from her comm. She picked it up and Poe's voice came through.

"The generals awake." Rey rushed out of the room, down the hallway. Leia Organa was sitting up in bed, Poe at her side.

"Rey," she said warmly reaching out a hand. The Jedi trainee took the outstretched hand, and took the seat that Poe had filled for the past few hours. "This is the surge, my time is coming," the General breathed, "Have you been to the Enclave?" Rey looked away, only to have her chin caught by the older woman and turned back. The former princess was still beautiful, piercing eyes, her hair pulled back in elegant braids. 

"I'm not ready," Rey stuttered.

"You are," Leia replied, "I can't train you. And if there is any chance for..." She trailed off, the silent 'saving Ben' hanging in the air. The General knew about the connection between her son and the rising Jedi, but no one else did. Rey had begged her not to tell, but Leia knew how to keep a secret. Poe looked between the two women, utterly confused. "Dameron, give me an update before I die," she ordered, looking back at the pilot.

"Don't talk like that," he said, leaning down. Leia tapped his face lightly.

"I'm not bouncing back," the general said, "this is the beginning of the end, and we need a strategy for taking down the First Order. I'm not going to see the end, but I'm damn sure I'm not going out without a fight." Poe looked to Rey, and she had her arms crossed.

"General-"

"Leia," the princess corrected.

"Leia," Rey continued, slightly subdued, "Without you the Resistance will die."

"I won't really be gone," the princess repied calmly, "Just like Luke, I'll become one with the Force, and I'll be everywhere." She turned back to Dameron, a fierce glint in her eye. "What the strategy?" she asked.

"First Order still doesn't have a captial world that they are using for a base," Poe replied, "And we are waiting for news of the Chiss. If they exist, where they are, and who's side they are on." Leia nodded. 

"We need to capture the new Supreme Leader," Rey cut in, "If we can get Kylo Ren or Hux to surrender..."

"the rest will fall in line," Leia finished, "the old imperials won't want to face another fight like Jakku." Rey pursed her lips, thinking back to her days on the desert world. Scavenging, and crushing loneliness. "Go to the Enclave," Leia repeated, "So you can be ready to resurrect the Jedi order. Once we've won, it'll be you." Leia seemed to lose her strength then, and sank back into her pillows. Poe and Rey bade her goodbye and headed to their shifts. 

***

Another sleepless night took hold of Rey, still waiting and planning another assult ok th First Order. She lay in her bunk, alone. Poe had offered her space in his, but tonight she had declined. True, it was easier to fall asleep with a warm body nearby, but impossible to stay asleep without losing feeling in an arm in the single occupancy cots. Rey didn't know how Finn and Rose managed, but Rey always found herself sneaking back to her own after Poe fell asleep, or after jerking awake realizing she was about to fall onto the cold metal floor. So, she lay, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. 

"This is pointless," she said to the empty air. With a quick touch to the Force, she closed her eyes, sensing that most of the bunks around were either full of sleepers or empty. Carefully she ran her hands through her hair, surprised that it was long again. Taking deep breaths she relaxed, tilting her hips, and running her hands down her face, tracing her neck, and down the sides of her breasts. Not needing to the coy about it, she allowed herself to feel her skin of her sides and stomach, fingers slightly rough from callouses caused by years of salvaging. She ran her hands up and down her body, feeling a slight tingle between her legs and her temperature rise.

Gently she put a hand between her legs, feeling the soft hair, on her public mound. She adjusted slightly, and let her fingers spread her lips, just enough so she could feel her clitoris. To her surprise, she was already wet, slick with arousal. Her fingers slid down, spreading the natural lubrication so she could begin massaging herself. Slowly she felt the pressure build, circling the bundle of nerves, then rubbing side to side, sliding a finger inside and back up. Her breath hitched as her fingers moved quicker, back arching, and releasing. There was a rushing noise in her ears, and she opened her eyes to see Kylo Ren. 

Instead of being nearby, he was over her, hand next to her head, her legs straddled between his. She didn't stop, feeling a moan in her throat. He sneered, and she realized he has his cock in his hand, red tipped and weeping. He was still wearing his gloves. 

"Scavenger," he growled. Rey turned her head away from him, continuing to pleasure herself. He looked down, and bit his lip, and starting to rub himself as well. She wasn't naked, not exposed like he was, his pants just off his hips. It was as if he couldn't have waited to get undressed, pulling at his hard cock while trying to get on the bed. Rey gasped, feeling his eyes on her, but she didn't stop. Faster she rubbed, feeling her temperature spike, leg muscles contracting and releasing. He was sweating, his hand furiously jerking. Her hips tilted, back arching and she felt one of her breasts slip free of her shift. He moaned, not in pleasure, but in desire. 

"Oh, kriff," she gasped.

"Rey," he breathed. Her insides clenched at the sound of her name, and she rubbed faster. Almost there. His scowl was gone, replaces with hunger again. He wanted her, she could feel it. His energy in he Force intertwining with hers. Rey could feel the leather of his gloves on his cock, and she wanted those hands on her body. She could feel his pleasure, and he could feel hers. He seemed to get closer, his body almost on her. She was afraid to touch him, afraid to see the new shape of his future. Could she touch him now like she had on Ach-To? His breath stirred her hair, and it snapped inside her.

"Ben!" she moaned, feeling the orgasm take her over. Her legs jerked, muscles clenching. Her eyes closed as she rolled into it, feeling the pussy pulsing. There was a rushing in her ears again, and he was gone. 

Thousands of light years away, Kylo Ren grunted, spraying cum onto his bed. He jerked up, his cock still pulsing and dribbling. A tear rolled down his face, and enraged he gripped the sheets. He paused, seeing a damp spot just where Rey's body had been laying. He wiped his face and ripped the sheets off, tossing them into the corner. The Supreme Leader sat on the cot, his head in his hands.

***

Rey stared at the bowl of fruit and grain mush, a steaming cup or caf next to her. The previous night played in her head, and she felt sick with embarrassment. She had opened the connection, and now Kylo Ren could burst into her presence at any time. Why hadn't she stopped? Why hadn't she covered up and closed him out? He had called her name, and she had used his true name. She took the hot caf and sipped at it, pushing the mush away. Poe slid down onto the bench next to her, his own bowl and caf in hand. His brow was furrowed as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Just got a lot on my mind," she replied, sipping again and trying to make her expression brighter. He took a few bites of breakfast in silence, and she couldn't manage to find anything to talk about. His shift was on piloting practice and testing ships, hers was finally an assignment to find the old Enclave. One of the first in a few weeks they weren't together on. 

"So," he started, "I couldn't sleep last night, and I walked to your bunk..." She started, clenching her caf. "And I'm not a jealous guy, and you're free to be with whoever, and it's ok..." He trailed off. Rey looked at him, and his expression hardened, and she must have looked guilty.

"I-"

"Who's Ben?" He asked, his voice steady. Her face flushed and there was a clatter on the other side of the table. Finn and Rose had arrived, each with breakfast as well.

"Ben, who?" interjected Rose, "New recruit?" Rey couldn't look at Poe anymore, instead staring at into her cooked grains. 

"Is that the Jakku boyfriend you had?" Finn chuckled, remembering her outrage at his asking as they had fled from the First Order on that desert world. 

"Rey," Poe said, "I just want you to be honest with me. If I have to share your time, and Finn's," he motioned to the former stormtrooper, "Just let me know. I get it, and new relationship energy is a thing."

"New partner?" Finn asked, "when do we meet him? Don't we get a vote?" He chuckled and Rose nudged him.

"She can date whoever," she said, "Give her a break." Rey mouthed 'thank you' and returned to her food.

"We're family," Finn continued, "We work things out, and I'd like to meet this new guy."

"I don't mind sharing," Poe murmured, putting out a hand to rest on her shoulder. Rey turned to him, and he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Just let me know next time?" Rey nodded, taking a sip of her caf.

"Just remembering my first boyfriend from home," she finally said. Finn looked confused but Rose seemed to accept it.

"Sometimes you just need time to yourself," the mechanic said sagely. Finn and Poe didn't look convinced, but Rey was able to shake it off and head out of the mess hall without any more questions about her midnight visitor.


End file.
